Many pet owners give their pet a toy or a treat to occupy the pet and/or to alleviate pain from teething. This is especially true for dogs. These toys or treats will often prevent the dog from becoming bored or from damaging things such as furniture, carpeting, walls, shoes, etc. However, most dog toys occupy the dog's attention for only a short period of time. Many of the toys are made from a durable material, such as vinyl or a hard nylon polymer, that do not “give or break down,” causing the average dog to quickly become bored and lose interest in the toy. In addition, many veterinarians maintain that these harder and more durable toys pose an increased risk of chipped or broken teeth, as well as other mouth injuries in the animal. Consumable dog treats normally keep the dog interested because of the flavor; however, most treats are consumed by the dog within a very short period of time. The present disclosure provides an animal toy that is both durable and safe and that entertains the animal for a substantial amount of time.